As the electronics used in vehicles becomes more sophisticated and complex, connectors used with electronic devices require more and more contacts. The increase in number of contacts in turn requires a greater axial force between connector halves during mating. For this reason, fasteners in the form of a bolt, typically threaded in a standard manner, and a nut receiving such bolt, are used to effect an interconnection and disconnection of connector housings. The bolt is typically incorporated in one connector housing and the nut in the other. The housings are pulled together by turning the bolt with the bolt threading into the nut. Japanese Utility Model 60-876 shows an application of bolt and nut fasteners in an electrical connector. Japanese Patent 62-188188 shows a further application of a bolt fastened connector which allows the bolt-retaining portion of the connector to be separately made and added to the connector after contact insertion is completed. A continuing problem with existing bolt fastened connectors includes the possibility of threads being stripped or bolts being sheared, and with the nut portion of the fastener buried within the connector housing, removal for replacement can be difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, the present invention has as a principal object the provision of a bolt operated fastener for an electrical connector that allows the bolt fastener to be removed in the event of damage without operation of the bolt. It is a still further object to provide a simple and inexpensive connector bolt fastener that is readily replaceable in the connector. It is a still further object of the invention to provide an electrical connector having a bolt-nut fastener incorporated into one-half of a connector and readily removable from the connector half without unmating the connector halves.